Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (5 - 9 \times 4)) \times 4 $
Solution: $ = (1 + (5 - 36)) \times 4 $ $ = (1 + (-31)) \times 4 $ $ = (1 - 31) \times 4 $ $ = (-30) \times 4 $ $ = -30 \times 4 $ $ = -120 $